Spears
"Spears Unokami. That's my name. I was born for the purpose of carrying a legacy. But what I want to carry is my own destiny. That'll start by removing you from my path of right, permanently." Spears Unokami is the biological daughter of Calypso and Junior whom was born in the Lust Realm hospitals before being kept in the Lust Realm bunkers to keep her safe. Appearance At first, she had long silver hair and wore a Turtle Hermit gi during her first tournament. However, she was beginning to gather attention due to her hair having the same tint of silver as her father and thus she dyed her hair orange. Her main outfit consisted of a black sports bra and black yoga pants and shoes hybrid with white gloves. Personality She directly inherits her fathers sense of doing right and protecting others from the darkest and most evil threats but her methods of doing so are very brutal which she inherits from her mother. She'll give any evildoers and criminals one more chance to surrender and be arrested to give them one last chance of living. Upon refusing, she'll murder them as she believes that giving them more than one chance and letting them live repeatedly will mean they will never learn. Despite this, she has very admirable ambitions and goals which she chases in order to avoid becoming like her mother. Early life Spears was born in a hopsital in the Lust Realm and was almost immediately taken to her bunker for protection. Caretakers in the bunker were ordered to keep Spears fed and healthy and to shoot her out of a dimensional pod should any intruders find the bunker. Upon Calypso's death, the caretakers did as instructed and shot out Spears towards Earth via the dimensional pod. Her pod crashed into the garden of a luxorious mansion owned by a married couple who found her outside and took her in. Her step-brother, Lux, was extremely jealous of the attention as she grew older and would often attempt to bully her. This, of course, would fail due to Spears' cynical personality. At the age of 16, Lux murdered his mother and father due to finding out that they were going to inherit their riches and such to Spears rather than him. Upon arriving home, Spears saw him coated in blood and offered him one last chance to come clean and face arrest. Lux then attempted to attack her and she responded by punching Lux's heart out of his chest, killing him. Due to the corpses and blood, she took what she needed from her old home and left to fend for herself after burying them in the garden she was found in. Dragon Ball Omniverse Battle Part 1 Spears was conceived during the time Calypso had seduced and had intercourse with Harakiri Junior in which she was quickly birthed over 9 months later and taken into a bunker to prevent anyone from kidnapping or killing her. Upon the death of Calypso, Spears was put into a transdimensional pod and sent to Earth. Dragon Ball Omniverse Battle Part 2: Hybrid Hell Spears is the main protagonist of Hybrid Hell and the series focuses on her Early life before she fends for herself. Upon retreating from home, she became homeless for around 3 weeks in which she often stole money to buy food or outright stole food itself. A local World Tournament master noticed her crimes and attempted to subdue her after she stole his pizza. Although unsuccessful, he was incredibly impressed with her combatful skill that he offered to train her to master her potential and would go on to enter her into the World Tournament. Spears studied under Master Ritch, whom was an impressive martial artist whom trained and housed Spears for over a month. News got out about the death of the Unokami family, the family whom Lux had murdered before getting eliminated by Spears due to his violence. This attracted the attention of her father, Harakiri Junior, as he went to investigate due to witnesses reporting to feel a demonic ki near the scene. Turning her attention away from her past, she entered a World Tournament and reigned supreme in her fights. The crowd couldn't help but notice her original shade of silver hair was strikingly similar to Junior's and thus sparked speculation and rumours. Although Spears had won, she felt an extremely familiar yet threateningly high ki approaching and rushed to a stylist to purchase orange hair dye to hide her natural shade of silver hair. Upon investigation, Junior found no trace of his "Third daughter" and temporarily forfeited the investigation. Spears, however, returned home to Master Ritch under critical injury from Lust Realm denizens whom retreated in secret to cause harm. However, upon noticing Spears, they bowed down to her as if she was their queen. When she questioned them, they explained how she was the heir to Calypso and explained her role as the descendent of the Lust Realm. Brewing with rage, she slaughtered the denizens and cried uncontrollably at her origins and at her master's cold corpse. It was there Junior sensed her distressed ki and approached her calmly to comfort her, causing them to hug tightly as he revealed what happened before her birth and after her birth. He also revealed being her true father and offered her to stay with him and his new family before she declined, deciding to forge her own destiny and avenge those whom Calypso killed by protecting others around her by any means neccessary, including murder if criminals and such refused to take their last chance. Gallery Spears 13.png|Spears' signature pose. Spears 14.png|Spears' main outfit in Dragon Ball Hybrid Hell. Spears 29.png|Spears' wearing a similar outfit to Juniors in her nightmare. Spears 39.png|Spears wearing her mother's armor in a nightmare of becoming her.